Unexpected, A side story
by secretofflameviii8
Summary: Axel had never imagined that picking up the stray little boy in the snow would change his life forever. No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**Summery: **Axel had never imagined that picking up the stray little boy in the snow would change his life forever.

**This is a side story for a story my friend and I are working on. I thought the idea was cute so I elaborated. ^_^**

**The sky was dark as Axel made his way back home. It had been a long day of trying to find a job. It was hard especially since he was only sixteen. But he knew whatever he didn't pay for now he'd just end up owing later. It was mid-November and the first snow was already falling. Oh how he hated the snow. He remembered when his parents told him that he'd have a big surprise waiting for him when he awoke on Christmas morning. He thought it was odd when mommy fed him a strange looking pill and tucked him into his car seat. The next thing he knew he was awake and in a strange place. It was cold and nether of his parents were in sight. He cried, he cried hard. But no one came to comfort him. He had no one and they were gone, he was completely alone at the age of six. For a year he wandered aimlessly on the streets until he met Saix. Who's parents provided a place for him to stay. It was his own apartment. He was happy then and thought he had found someone who actually might care. But he found out all to soon that he would owe them every dime they spent on him. From his rent to his clothes. Still, it was better than being on the streets. And now here he was at sixteen trying to make a living for himself. His thoughts shifted back to reality when he saw what looked like a snow covered lump in the shape of a tiny body. He felt all the air in his lungs leave him as he slowly walked up to the pile afraid of what he might find. So tiny; too tiny. Axel began franticly digging the show out from around and off the small boy's body. "Still breathing." he whispered as he picked the weightless boy up. The small blonde was cold to the touch and needed to be warmed as soon as possible. Axel ran as fast as his legs could go. When he reached his apartment he fumbled for his keys. When he finally managed to get in he set the small boy on the couch and grabbed a heating pad he had barrowed from his friend and several blankets. He also brought his smallest pajama shirt and striped the boy of the cold wet clothes. His shirt went all the way down to the boy's ankles. He then applied a thin blanket and the heating pad followed by a few more blankets. "There, that should help. I hope." he said aloud. Axel went to the bathroom and pulled out the small thermometer he had been given as a child and brought it out to the boy. Checking his temperature he found the boy had not fallen ill. He was just very cold. Axel sighed with relief when he boy started to gain color in his face and warm up. **

**Roxas woke up to strange surroundings. Hadn't he been outside before? Now he was inside and covered by many blankets. He looked to his side to see a blood red mane of hair and the body of a long boy. "too wharm." he said aloud. The body below him shifted and green eyes met blue. "Your awake." Axel said as he positioned himself to face the small boy. He removed most of the blankets and the heating pad just throwing them on the floor. Axel had no idea what to say first. What exactly happened to this boy in the first place. "so, um, " Axel said as he scratched the back of his head. "My name's Axel, do you know yours?" he asked first. "Roxas." the boy answered. "okay, Roxas then, um, how are you feeling?" Axel asked, in way he was trying to prolong talking about how or why the poor thing ended up almost freezing to death. If Roxas even remembered at all. "wharm and hungry." he replied. Of course he was going to say something like that he looked like he wasn't even 7 yet. "uh, stay right there I'll get something for you to eat." Axel said as he got up and went into the kitchen. It was small, he knew, but even then the cupboards and the fridge were mostly empty. He took out a can of soup and heated it on the stove. When he was done he brought it out to Roxas and set it on the coffee table. "I know it's not much but hopefully it don't taste to bad." Axel said as he helped Roxas sit up in front of the food. Roxas only stared at the bowl of hot soup and then back at Axel. "what, never had soup before?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head and continued to stare. "alright then, this is how you eat it." Axel said as he picked up the spoon with some of the liquid on it and popped it in his mouth. "now you try." he said wiping the spoon off. Roxas looked at it very unsure. This was not how he was taught. But he couldn't ignore the growing hunger in his stomach. So he gulped and took a bite of the soup. His face scrunched up and he automatically spit It out. "That bad hugh?" Axel asked. "it's all I really have so you'll have to deal with the taste." Axel said in a small voice. He was ashamed that he didn't have more food. "No more." Roxas said as he pushed the bowl away from himself. "okay, I'll just stick it in the fridge for another time." Axel said as he put the bowl away. When he came back he saw Roxas sitting on the couch cuddled up to one of the blankets that had been on the floor. Axel took a seat next to the boy and sighed. "I'm scared." Roxas whispered. **

**Axel looked over to see the boy slightly shaking. "they left brother alone and took me away. They said they'd come back. They lied." He mumbled. Axel was afraid to ask but he couldn't help it. "Who are "they"." Roxas looked straight into Axel's eyes. "mommy and daddy." Roxas replied. Axel felt his heart sink and that familiar feeling he remembered from ten years back came flooding into his psyche. This boy had suffered the same fate as him, only it was worse he had lost a brother who could very well be wandering the streets alone. Axel could feel his anger rising. These people who had no right to be called parents had abandoned the one thing they were suppose to protect. "Tell you what. I don't have much and I'm not really sure how it will all work out but you can stay here with me." Axel said in hopes of raising the boy's spirits. Little blue eyes lit up as a wide smile crossed his lips. "Really?" Axel nodded to his response. The next thing axel knew he was knocked over by a huge hug. Was it natural for a toddler to hug someone they considered a stranger? Roxas was so happy. He couldn't contain himself. Not only had Axel brought him out of the cold and warmed him, he was now going to be able to live in a real home. He didn't want to think about the past. It hurt to much. "only him, only him." he kept on repeating in his head. **

**A few moments past and axel began to pull Roxas away, but Roxas wasn't moving. No, far from it. From the time Roxas had made himself so close to Axel something had changed. what Axel didn't know, what Roxas was unaware of had become all to apparent. Roxas was different, As small protruding teeth sunk into Axel's neck. "nnn, ow, t-t-that hurts." Axel cried. Within a few short seconds what ever happiness Axel felt for the small boy had turned into fear. What was going on? Was he seriously biting his neck? "w-what are you doing?" Axel continued. Roxas could feel the vibration of Axel's voice, the taste of his blood, the rate of his quickening heartbeat. A couple minutes later Roxas pulled away. He no longer felt hungry. **

**Axel was breathing heavily. Blood, there was blood on Roxas's mouth, blood on his own neck and small fangs could been seen protruding from Roxas's lips. "y-you're a vam-vampire?" Axel breathed. "n-no that can't be." he continued. Only in books and movies had Axel ever seen a vampire and he had always been told they did not really exist. Only now he had no choice but to believe they were real. **

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"**your not seriously going to keep it are you?" Demyx said as he made himself at home in the lazy boy chair. "well, I can't just bring him to the grown-ups they'd call him a demon and crucify him. He's not a normal human." Axel said as he picked Roxas up into his arms. "Yeah and that's exactly why you need to get rid of it man. What if it try's to kill you in the middle of the night. Its already bitten you hasn't it?" Demyx perused. "No I will not abandon him the way my Parents abandoned me." Axel said indefinitely. "Whatever man, its your funeral." Demyx replied. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought, leave a review. Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Ok, so here's chapter two. I had originally planed this story as a one shot seeing as how it's a side story for another fanfic that unfortunately has yet to be written, but I decided to continue it. I don't have a definite answer on how many chapters or if this will be the last but I'll continue as the ideas pop. I don't usually write about vampires so this is very new territory for me. Hope you enjoy anyway. ^_^**

**Axel sighed and laid his head down on the table in defeat. How was he ever going to manage? Had he taken on more than he could handle? Not only did he have himself to worry about, he had Roxas. Who was among other things a vampire. He had gone to the local library to look up as much information as he could on vampires but, it only left him more confused and worried than before. Book after book and the only true thing he learned was how many different view's people had on what vampire's were and how they lived and died. Feeling a small tug on the back of his shirt he looked around to see Roxas holding a picture book in his hands, with a very unsure look on his face. **

**It might have looked strange to others but out of precaution Axel had Roxas wear his old hoodie with the hood up. Axel didn't want to take the chance that Roxas could burn to death from being exposed to sunlight. The thought sounded ludicrous, but Axel had heard so much about vampires dying because of the sun. wasn't that one of the main traits of a vampire, in most stories? What was he suppose to do? It's not like Roxas knew the answer. Or at least Axel didn't think he knew. The boy barely spoke most of the time and he had the intelligence of your average six year old. The worst part was Axel didn't know anyone who could help him. It's not like he could just easily find another vampire, walk up to them and start asking question's. that was unrealistic at the very least. **

"**What is it Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas held up the oversized kid book and asked. "Can I bring this home?" Axel smiled. "of course, but with a library card and we'll have to bring it back, ok?" he answered. Roxas smiled big and hugged the book. "Alright Roxas, let's get going." Axel said. Roxas nodded and followed axel to the check out counter. **

**When they arrived back to the small apartment axel clasped in the lazy boy chair and sighed. Roxas walked over to the side of the chair and tugged on Axel's shirt. He looked over to see pleading blue eye's staring back at him. "can you read this to me, please." Roxas asked. "How can I say no to that face." Axel commented. "Yay!" Roxas cheered and jumped into Axel's lap. "uff, easy Roxas" Axel said as Roxas made himself comfy. Axel opened the book and begin to read. Looking over at the small boy Axel would never have guessed from outside appearance that he was a vampire. Looking so intently at the book he seemed more like a normal human child. Soon enough there were question's galore. Why did he do that? what is this? How could that happen? Yup, certainly a normal child. **

**A knock at the door startled Roxas, "man, why was this kid so jumpy?" Axel thought as he shouted for them to come in. Demyx, Axel's long time friend came into the living room. "Whoa man, what the heck, your reading it stories? Who are you and what have you done with the real Axel." Demyx commented. "ugh, Demyx, did you have a reason for being here or are you just here to bug me?" Axel asked. "jeez, Axel you sound like you want to get rid of me." Demyx commented. "well, maybe I am." Axel said jokingly. "oh, you have no heart, no, I really do have something to share. Mom made way too much food and she wanted me to bring some over to you." Demyx said as he held out a large bowl. "wow that really is a lot." axel commented. "well, she said she made a lot but I think she really just made extra so you could have some." Demyx said as he made his way into the kitchen. When Deymx was finished he sat himself onto the couch. "so how ya holding up?" he asked. "alright I suppose, not entirely sure what to do. There are too many unanswered questions and its bugging me. Plus, the fact that I don't know anything about real vampires is becoming a real pain." Axel answered. "I put the hoodie on him when we went out because I didn't know if the sun would have affected him." he continued. "Daddy said as long as I have this ring on I can go outside during the day." Roxas said as he held up his left hand to reveal a black ring on his finger next to his thumb. **

**The next thing they all knew the front door swung open and Saix, what Axel deemed as an ex-friend, came striding in. "Axel, I hope you have this mouth's rent ready. I have been waiting for a week now. Where is it." he demanded. "you know it's not nice to barge into someone's house like that." Axel said. "well, it's not even your house now is it. Don't you forget, my parents own this house and at the rate your going they might as well own you." Saix said. At this point Roxas had clung tightly to Axel afraid of the new stranger. Axel simply narrowed his eyes darkly. "Yes master, I have your money." he said sarcastically. "that's just not right, you can't just say things like that so easily." Demyx piped up. "And you must not understand the arrangement between Axel and my family." Saix said calmly but with a hint of something Demyx knew he didn't want to mess with. "Now, where is it?" he demanded. "Jezz don't get your panty's in a bunch." Axel said as he stood with Roxas still clinging to him. "Roxas, I want you to go sit with uncle Demyx ok." Axel said as he brought him over to Demyx. "Do I have to hold him." He wined. "Please Demyx, until grouchy over there leaves." axel said as he placed Roxas in Demyx's lap. **

**Roxas could barley understand what was going on. All he knew he could sense the dense uneasiness hanging amongst the room and from the moment this, Saix entered the room, Axel had completely tensed up. "there, now you have your money." Axel said as he handed an envelope to Saix. Pulling Axel forward Saix started to whisper something in his ear. Axel's eyes darted to the ground and a face of pure disgust played across his face; he looked almost worried. Roxas started to feel a flicker of anger rise in him. How dare this man come into there home and make Axel uneasy. Roxas jumped out of Demyx's lap and with all his strength pushed Saix away from Axel. "leave 'em alone." He shouted. It had become very quite, until Saix took his leave. **

"**Hey man, are you ok? You look like someone kicked your puppy." Demyx said as he stood. "yeah I'm fine. He's just a big jerk face, with a stick up his…" Axel was interrupted . "Crap, I gatta get going. Almost time for dad to come home. They had something big they wanted to share with me." Demyx said as he got himself ready to leave. "So I'll catch you later Axel? Oh and you'll have to update me ok." Demyx said as he opened the front door. "Ok, see you later." Axel said as he watched Demyx leave. Axel once again plopped into the lazy boy and closed his eyes. "Stupid Saix." he muttered under his breath. Roxas climbed up into his lap and snuggled close. He didn't know what was going on but he could sense that Axel wasn't feeling well. "It's ok Roxas, everything will be just fine. We'll figure something out." Axel said trying to reassure the small boy. **

**Sorry for any misspellings or incorrect grammar. Let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
